Rainy Days
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: Just a cute story that involves rain, a adorable shapeshifter and a cool British rocker


**Another Girl!BeastBoy x Punk Rocket story I've been wanting to do.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by Glen Murakami**

"Mm..ahh..hgghh...haahh..haagghh…"

That was the sound of BeastGirl waking up.

The young heroine slowly rises up and stretched with another yawn. Smacking her lips, she force her tired eyes open and stare at her semi-dark room.

Haphazardly left as usual, there were clothes on the floor, possibly haven't been washed in a week. Some Chinese food, one half eaten and some sodas on the coffee table.

And the TV was on, showing some golf game. Far from her was her bed, untucked.

What a minute.

Why was her bed over there? Where was she at?

And now that her mind is properly working and her haze vision is finally cleared, this certainly doesn't look like her room.

A soft snore snap her out of her inconvenience and when she look down…BeastGirl couldn't  
get any more embarrassed.

There right under her was Thomas Jackson, aka Punk Rocket himself.

But before she could have a spazz attack and scream out 'why in the world did they do this when they were only dating for five weeks!' her memory finally came back to her.

This was their date since they couldn't go out because it was raining, so Punk suggest they can just chill at his apartment and dine on cheap Chinese food while watching a scary movie.

And right when the axe murder was about to do away with the lewd teenage girl they doze off.

And end up like this.

BeastGirl gluped nervously and attempts to get off of him without waking him out. No such luck.

Punk suddenly grabs hold of her hips, making her squeak and lets out a big yawn.  
Thomas tediously raised hisself up and crank her neck. "Aahh..huugh.." he droned out, he lets go of her to straighten himself out.

"Ow.." he wince, a poping sound can be heard as he arch his back. "Damn… how long have we've been sleeping?"

BeastGirl's eyes darted from place to place, avoiding Punk's gaze. "Pretty much a long time."

He hummed and nodded his head before directly looking at her. That's when he realize the suggestive position they were in.

He smirked lazily. "Well…I always knew you were head over heels for me, but honestly."  
BeastGirl stuck up her nose and "hmp" in frustration. "As if, you probably got us in this position when I nodded off, you perv." He just rolled his eyes, grinning and gently pushes her off so he can get up.

Ambling his way towards the window, he peels the curtains away from eachother to bring some more light in.

Punk finds himself face to face with Mother Nature's wrath. The rain droplets came down hastily, beating on his windows with reverberation. Out of his fatigue haze, he can even hear the rain thundering on his roof. "Damn," he murmured. "What?" BeastGirl staggered to him and wraps her arms around his waist.  
"Look at it out there," he says. "It's raining cats and dogs for Christ sakes."  
BeastGirl moves in front of him to take a look for herself. Sure enough she was taken back.

"Oh snap, we're about to see Dorothy, the Wicked Witch of the West and all that stuff."

Punk just snort.

"What time is it?" BeastGirl. "Um.." Punk went to his dresser and look at his clock. "It's 3:35 pm." BeastGirl's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh crap!" she suddenly dashes for her shoes and puts them on in a flash. "They are so going to chew my ass out for being out so late, and Robin, he is going to kill me twenty-six times over."

At last, she eventually got her shoes on after tripping. When she spots her coat , she dives on the couch to get it.  
Only for it to be slip from her fingers.

"Thomas!" BeastGirl snapped and made a grab for her coat, which he raised it, high. "Give me back my coat!"

"And let you go out there in the freezing rain?!" Punk scoff. "Are you git or something?"  
"No!" BeastGirl glared at him. "I just don't want my eardrums to burst from Robin's lecture. Hopefully I get half a lecture," she murmured to herself.

Punk could only deadpan at his girlfriend. "Love, I don't think you can make it out there."

"Why not?"

Thomas heaves a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It is raining harshly out there, once outside you'll be flung up in the air with your umbrella looking like Mary Poppins looking gone wrong."

BeastGirl gaze at him, blasé, as she rolls her eyes. "Plleeaase, Punkie, I can shapeshift into any type of animal. I'll be okay."

But Punk was persistent.

"Flying out there will be arduous be you won't be able to see where you're going. Walking will be just gnarly and plainly stupid," he assert. "So it's best you stay here with me!"  
BeastGirl only look at her boyfriend as he stares at her hard.  
The more she continues to assure that she will be fine, the more he is against it.  
She then turns her head to the door. "But..I..they.."

"Surely they're the understanding types, right?" Punk suddenly yawned. "Wheew, still feeling tired *yawn*"

As Punk deals with his overpowering exhaustion, BeastGirl thought hard about his offer. She begins to actually notice how ominous the rain looking. And the Titans, they'll understand, they've seen the weather going on. She did tell them she was hanging with Aqualad in Titan's East.

"Punk."

"Huhhaaww," Punk releases another yawn. "Could you give me my communicator," she ask.  
Punk gave her a slight confuse expression before digging in her coat pocket. He hands her the small device and she press the 'Talk' button.

"Yo, anyone there?" she press her lips on the speaker, "BeastGirl to Titans West, hello?"  
There was a static sound at the moment before they heard a voice.  
"BeastGirl? You there?"

It was Robin.

"Hey, Robin…um..I don't think I'mma make it coming home," she tells him. "That's understandable, the storm is supposed to be real wild out there, lasting for 2 hours. It's best you stay with them. You want Cyborg to pick you up in the morning?"  
BeastGirl shook her head at no one. "No, no it's cool. You don't need to worry."  
There was a small pause till he came back, "Alright, signing off." As he said that, there was a little static before BeastGirl cuts it off.

She gazed up to find Punk's triumph grin. "Knew you see it my way," he says, smugly. "I'm only looking out for you." BeastGirl hummed and turned her attention to the TV.  
"So…what do you want to do?" she then asks. Punk laugh alittle. "Sleep. I'm still bloody tired from dealing with you."

He already caught the pillow before it hit him. "Fine, go pass out somewhere," she sticks her tongue at him. "I'mma go and watch my show. It's supposed to come one today."

Mumbling, "Whatever," the British rocker retreated to his bed.

BeastGirl giggled silently at something funny on the TV. Her legs curled up, her chin to her knees. Just as Robin said, the storm was going on for hours, and going hard.  
But just when Billy was about to find the secret code to his dead father's treasure, the TV cuts off.

"Wha.." BeastGirl reach for the remote and started pressing buttons, but no avail.

"Crap!" BeastGirl yelled/whispered. "Whatever I got it recorded at home." Soon as she said that she lets out a loud yawn.

She reel her head to look at Punk's sleeping form. She gets up and walks to her bed, raising the covers up and moves to his side.

Feeling her presence, Punk Opened his red eyes and grins coquettishly, "What is this? Got bored of your stupid show and decide to play with me?"  
What he got was an eye roll. "As if, that raggy junk you call a TV shut off and it's not like you god anything else good here."

"Darling, you know I'm piss poor," Punk breaths out. "So.. a thousand apologies for not having a home theater, a huge pool with crazed slides, oh and a life time supply of tofu all for you."

He chuckled when she hit him on the shoulder. He then wraps her lithe frame in his embrace.

"Of course, you can sleep with me, if that's what you really want." He moves her hair out of her face, entwining his fingers with her green locks.

"You know," he then spoke, making her look up at her, "I like us this way.." sending her one of his charming smiles and kisses her on the forehead before going to sleep.  
The only things that BeastGirl hears now were Punk's calm breathing and the clamor of the rain. It was enough to bring tranquility to her, like a lull lullaby, she felt her eyes getting heavy and snuggles in Punk's chest.  
And soon enough, she falls asleep.


End file.
